


Destiel Oneshots

by Multi_fandom_munster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandom_munster/pseuds/Multi_fandom_munster
Summary: These are some of my favorite Destiel oneshots that I have written.  I hope you like them!!!  P.s. these are not in order of time.





	1. Chapter 1

                   Dean practiced what he was going to say in the mirror in his room for what he felt like was an hour. Everyone who ever came out to their family was like this. But, Dean was even more nervous because he also had to tell Sam about his relationship with Cas. He would even be in the room.   

 

 

                  Dean walked out of his room, then into Castiel's room to give him a quick kiss, then walked into Sam's room.

 

             "Meet me in the library in five."

 

              "Why?" Sam asked but Dean had already left the room.

 

 

 

                                                                       **Some time later**

 

 

                    When Dean walked into the room, Sam and Cas were already there.   _Well, here goes nothin'._ Dean thought.

 

 

               "Sammy, I'm-" Dean hesitated.  "-bisexual.  And I'm dating Cas."

 

 

              "I KNEW IT!!  I KNEW IT!!!  THIS WHOLE TIME!!!"

 

              "Jesus, Sam" Dean said. "Calm down."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot.

                          "Now all we need is someone playing the guitar."  Dean says, looking at the abandoned instrument, laying behind the circle of logs.

 

                       The three men were going camping after their latest hunt, during which Dean had told Sam about he and Castiel being together.  He wasn't all that surprised. 

 

                      "You do know that you never shut doors, right?"

 

                      Sam was "third wheeling", as usual.  Castiel got up and retrieved the guitar from where it lay in the dirt.

 

                    "I will attempt to play this... guitar?"

 

               The strings plink and Dean takes the guitar away from him.

 

                "Babe, look at the fireflies." Dean says to Cas.

 

                   "Should I kill them?"

 

                  "They're bugs, Cas.  Like bees" says Dean, before continuing "You can catch them."

 

                "Can we?"

 

                Sam laughs in the background.

 

               "Shut it, Sam.  We can if you want, Cas.  I'll go find something to put them in."

 

               Dean comes back with a jar that has the label  **DEAD MAN'S BLOOD** on it.

 

            "Don't worry, I put it in another jar and washed it."

 

              Castiel looked so adorable catching the lighting bugs, that it was all Dean could do not to run over and tackle him to the ground.  Instead, he walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  They both jumped when Sam's cat call echoed behind them.

 

         "GET A ROOM!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last oneshot of this group.

                      Dean decided to show Cas some of his favorite movies.  He popped the first one in and waited for Cas to show up in his room.  Dean was the only one that had a TV so everyone watched movies in his room.

 

                          "Cas!  Let's go!" Dean yelled down the hall.

 

                       "You do not need to yell, Dean. I am right here." Castiel said while stepping across the threshold.

 

                         "Sorry, Cas.  I thought you were still in your room.  Let's just watch the movie."

 

                          "Okay, but it appears that I have nowhere to sit."

 

                            "You can sit on the bed with me, Cas.  If you want, I mean.  I promise I don't bite."

 

                           "If it would be acceptable."

 

                         "Why wouldn't it be?"

 

                         Cas just sits on top of the covers and looks at the TV.

 

                        "Come on, Cas.  If you're gonna stay here and at least pretend to watch the movie, you have to get under the covers."

 

 

                                 “I am comfortable like this, but if you insist, Dean.”

 

                                          “I do.”

 

                                    After about 45 minutes into the movie, Dean reaches up to scratch his head, then accidentally puts his hand down on top of Cas’.  Dean leaves it there.

 

                                         “Cas, is this- ok?”

 

                                            “Yes.”

 

                                     They sit in silence for a while, then Dean speaks.

                                   

                                         “Cas, I gotta tell you something.  And it might sound a little weird, but I’m gonna say it anyway.”

 

                                         “Okay?”

 

                                           “I love you, Cas.  I think I always have.  And not like a friend or brother, either.  As more than that.  I know that you probably don’t, and that’s ok.  I just wanted you to know.”

 

                                             “Dean, I_” Castiel starts. “-I love you too.”

 

                                             Dean puts his arm around Cas, and Cas puts his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

                                    They both have fallen asleep, and Sam walks by.  He sees that the movie isn’t playing and looks in to check on them.  He sees Dean and Cas, asleep in each other’s arms, and walks out with a smile on his face. Happy for Dean and his angel.

 

                            


End file.
